Jingle Bells and Lemsip
by jensbuttonmoon
Summary: It's Christmas and Daph's sick. Altogether now AWWWWW !!!


AUTHORS NOTE :- A brief explanation for those of you who may be unfamiliar with them , a Lemsip is a cold remedy made by beechams it comes in a little sachet and is mixed with boiling water to make a warm drink. With that in mind read on and I hope you enjoy it :o)  
Jingle Bells and Lemsip  
  
The air was cold as Daphne pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck and buried her face in her scarf. The lights in the shop windows twinkled and above her street lights were strung with the trappings of commercial Christmas. Her throat hurt and she knew her nose was red from the continual rubbing of rough tissues. Beside her Roz was rambling on about presents for Alice and the joy of playing Santa.  
  
"So come on Daph help me out" she said snapping Daphne from her thoughts  
  
"Sorry Roz what were you saying I was miles away"  
  
"I was asking you what you thought I should get Frasier for Christmas ? I always get it wrong , even last year when we agreed to buy each other booze I could see when he opened it that he just thought it was another of my major mistakes"  
  
"I'm sure you're wrong how could anyone go wrong with booze?"  
  
"Oh I don't know it was the wrong vintage or something equally "Frasier". So come on you live with him give me some ideas!"  
  
"Well" Daphne said smiling to herself "I always go for something I know he's going to hate. Something I know he'll simple shake his head at and think is tacky and then watch as he tries very hard to pretend he likes it while i know full well it's going straight to the storage space the first time my back is turned. I do it because he expects me to. He thinks I have no taste so why shouldn't I have a little fun at his expense"  
  
"Well this year I'm thinking of buying him gift vouchers!"  
  
They both crumpled with laughter at the thought causing Daphne to start coughing. When she finally got her breath back Roz was looking at her with concern  
  
"God Daph are you all right ?"  
  
Daphne was about to say Yes she just had a cold but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Roz laughed again  
  
"Daphne Moon lost for words" she said "I never thought I'd see it, come on lets get you home"  
  
********************  
  
By the next morning there was no improvement and after Frasier had left for the station Daphne pulled out the spare duvet and curled up on the couch. She had dozed off in front of the television when she was woken by the door bell. It had gotten over cast making the room dull and the Christmas tree lights see so much brighter. As she got up she disturbed Eddie who had been lying at her feet enjoying the warmth of the soft blanket and he scurried off toward Martin's bedroom. When she opened the door Niles stood on the other side. He was dressed casually and had a large paper bag in his arms.  
  
"Hi" he said "Don't try to talk I've just got off the phone with Frasier and he told me . He told me about your voice and how lousy you were feeling and I thought , as I have the afternoon free I'd come round and make you some chicken soup and keep you company. I know Dad is off Christmas shopping for the day , otherwise known as five minutes in the shops and a few hours in Dukes so I just couldn't think of you here all alone"  
  
Daphne smiled thinking how considerate he was as he swept past her. She crawled back under the duvet and listened as he kept talking.  
  
"I have no idea why Dad leaves it this late to get his presents . I mean tomorrow is Christmas eve , is it any wonder he ends up with the most ridiculous things ? Did he leave this morning with that same "I'll be back in an hour" rubbish ?" Niles looked out of the kitchen door and Daphne nodded as her body rocked from laughing but no sound came out. when he disappeared again she lifted the remote control for the television and flicked through. She came across a concert of carols and Christmas music and putting down the remote she relaxed enjoying the atmosphere the music helped to create.  
  
********************  
  
Half an hour later the apartment was filled with the aroma of home-made chicken soup and Daphne was beginning to feel better just being in Niles company. He came out and joined her in the sitting room.  
  
"It won't be long" he said with a smile "Is there anything else you need ?"  
  
Daphne shook her head and pulling her legs a little closer in on herself she patted the sofa beside her. Niles sat down and looked at the television  
  
"Oh a Christmas concert I love them" he sat for a moment engrossed in the music then suddenly he stood and marched off toward the kitchen talking as he went  
  
"I almost forgot, I have a new house keeper , she's coming in once a week to give the apartment the once over and I was telling her this morning that I was coming here and that you had a cold and had lost your voice. Well she's English as well , Cornish as a matter of fact and she gave me this." He came back into the room carrying a box that Daphne recognised immediately "It's called Lemsip" Niles continued reading the instructions on the back of the packet "She was pretty sure you'd have heard of them and she says they work she brings some back every time she goes home and she always has some in her bag this time of year. Shall we give it a shot ?"  
  
Daphne nodded remembering the number of times she had taken Lemsip as a child . When he appeared with the cup steam rising from it and the faint hint of Lemon mixing with the smell of the soup she thought again how good he was to go to all this trouble for her. He handed it to her and sat down beside her again. The carollers where launching into a run of contemporary Christmas music as he looked back at her  
  
"Daphne I have a confession to make" he began "I didn't just come to make soup. I wanted to tell you something , something that's very difficult for me. I've been thinking lately how Christmas would be the perfect time but I just couldn't get up the courage. Then when Frasier told me you'd lost your voice it got me thinking , if you couldn't talk I could say what I had to say and you could listen and I wouldn't have to hear how you reacted . It sounds strange I know but...." Niles glanced back at her frightened to meet her eyes , she looked puzzled but none the less anxious to hear what he was going to say. The television blared "We wish you a Merry Christmas" and his heart beat was near as loud in his ears. "You see Daphne ....... well it just that...... I'm in love with you" he kept talking now determined to say what he had to before he looked at her , sure he would see rejection in her eyes . "I've been in love with you for a long time , almost , I think , as long as I've known you and I've wanted to tell you but I just never seemed to find the right moment. I know you probably aren't at all interested in me but I just had to tell you" He glanced around looking at Daphne for some hint of how she was taking this . She looked back at him , her eyes unreadable. The Christmas tree lights shone behind her , and jingle bells filled the room from the mouths of the happy carollers on the television. The smell of lemon from the hot drink in her hand seemed to be over powering and he was beginning to regret telling her when she leaned forward her eyes locked on his and kissed him , a slow lingering kiss that told him she had no intention of rejecting him. In the single moment without a word being spoken she had told him everything he needed to know. This , he knew was going to be the happiest Christmas ever.  
  
The End  
  
Merry Christmas Everyone :o) 


End file.
